Promise
by xFan-FiiC
Summary: Depuis la mort de son ami d'enfance et bien plus, la vice-capitaine de la dixième division perd son entrain et sa bonne humeur de jour en jour. Bien-sûr, cela ne rassure pas son petit capitaine, qui désespère de la voir dans un tel état, elle qui est d'habitude pleine d'énergie à revendre. Il se surprend à penser que ses manies perverses et ses retours alcoolisés lui manquent. -OS-


Auteur : Moi-même  
Disclaimer : L'anime Bleach ne m'appartient HEUREUSEMENT pas x)

Il n'y à pas de couple, juste une "allusion", j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant présent depuis onze heures, il brillait de milles feux, caressant chaque pétales des marguerites du grand jardin de Kuchiki Byakuya. Ces fleurs blanches symbolisaient la pureté, la douceur d'après lui. Le doux vent qui circulait dans les allées fit virevolter les mèches rebelles d'Hitsugaya Toshirô, le capitaine de la dixième division. C'était un miracle s'il osait se montrer sous le soleil devenu ardant, lui, ce petit bout d'homme qui détestait la chaleur, préférant la fraîcheur de son sabre et de son habitant. Habituellement, le jeune shinigami serait en train de travailler sur la montagne de papiers que son lieutenant se refusait à faire.

Pour tout dire, Hitsugaya ne prenait pas l'air ni ne se baladait, ses méninges tournaient à pleins régimes et il se voyait obligé de les surmener de la sorte. C'était le seul moyen pour lui, la seule chose à faire pour aider un temps soit peu son amie, qui était aussi sa dite lieutenante fainéante. Celle-ci, terrée dans le bureau du capitaine, une bouteille de son alcool préféré dans la main ne bougeait pas, repliée sur elle-même, fixant encore et inlassablement ce récipient encore plein.

« Si tu ne la met pas au frais, elle va se réchauffer. Prévint le shinigami portant un haori blanc en ouvrant la porte.  
- Je sais. Répondit mollement Matsumoto. »

Le plus gradé soupira, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution pour remédier au problème "Energie manquante de Matsumoto." L'idée d'un bref voyage dans le monde réel avait effleuré son esprit, et il proposerait bientôt cette idée à la blonde vénitienne en espérant une réponse positive. Il devait noter tous les avantages qu'elle pourrait trouver dans le monde d'en dessous pour s'en servir comme argument. Il prit place à son bureau, prenant une plume et signant les quelques papiers restants avant de les mettre de côté. Il rangea son outil et observa le reste de ceux de sa vice-capitaine en lâchant un profond soupire de lassitude dû à son manque de travail et de sérieux.

« Quand vas-tu faire les papiers présents sur ton bureau, Matsumoto ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Demanda t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas capitaine. Finit-elle sur un ton monotone. »

C'en était trop, ce comportement l'agaçait au plus haut point, qu'elle se sente mal était une chose, mais snober son supérieur de la sorte en était une autre. Bien-sûr, il était habitué à faire son travail à sa place, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber son siège et abattit les poings sur le bureau en bois. Le bruit résonna et la grande femme prit la peine de regarder ce qui se passait du côté du blanc.

« Ça suffit ! Cela fait plus de deux semaines que tu es dans cet état ! J'ai compris ! Va boire, faire la fête, dormir, fais ce que tu veux, mais reviens quand tu seras d'une autre humeur ! Hurla t-il. »

La réaction de Rangiku ne se fit pas attendre, les yeux brillants, elle baissa le regard, laissant ses mèches cacher son expression, elle se leva, posant doucement le saké sur la table et sorti du bureau sans faire un bruit. Aussitôt la jeune femme sortie, le petit capitaine, prit de lourds remords, se mordit la lèvres inférieure, hésitant à rattraper sa subordonnée. Elle traversait une passe difficile, et il était de son devoir de l'aider à se sentir mieux, et non de l'enfoncer d'avantage. Il finit par se rasseoir, se rassurant lui-même en se répétant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, et, que, si ce n'était pas le cas, il irait la chercher, où qu'elle soit.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement pour tous les membres du Gotei 13, excepté pour une seule personne, seule dans son bureau, travaillant sur les rapports en retard de son lieutenant. Le capitaine Hitsugaya griffonnait sur les papiers aussi vite qu'il enchaînait une idée après l'autre. Il en conclut que la belle blonde devait souffrir de la perte de son ami d'enfance et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, alors que ceci était parfaitement évident. Après la trahison d'Aizen, Toshirô s'était concentré sur Hinamori et son état, aussi bien physique que mental, il à ruminé du noir pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à que sa lieutenante lui remonte le moral par tous les moyens, faisant abstraction de sa propre tristesse. Son amie d'enfance s'était réveillée peu après cela et le cours des choses avait pu reprendre. Momo était la seule famille d'Hitsugaya, en comptant sa grand-mère, c'était sa soeur, et il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre. Lorsqu'il la vit empalée sur Hyorinmaru, son monde s'était écroulé, en même temps que lui, quelques secondes plus tard.

Il posa la plume noircie par l'encre, déposant la dernière feuille sur ses compères et préféra appuyer ses coudes sur le bois pour continuer à nager dans ses pensées. Ce fut avec quelques tortures mentales et quelques souvenirs douloureux que l'image de sa vice-capitaine apparut dans son esprit. Il l'avait oubliée, une fois de plus, ses pensées se sont uniquement tournées vers Hinamori et ses souffrances qui n'étaient plus. Il pensa à Gin, le traître, l'ennemi. Mais la famille de Rangiku. Le jeune capitaine soupira de sa bêtise, se rendant compte que tout ce temps, Matsumoto souffrait en silence, préférant remonter le moral à son capitaine qui avait retrouvé son amie, plutôt qu'à s'occuper d'elle, qui ne reverra jamais le sien. Il l'avait trop longtemps laissée étouffée ses pleures et son malheur, il devait maintenant l'aider, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Il réglerait cette histoire le lendemain, il avait déjà assez travaillé et la maîtresse d'Haineko pouvait bien attendre l'espace d'une nuit.

Il devait être proche de deux heures du matin lorsque Toshirô Hitsugaya ouvrit les paupières, le sommeil ne le gagnait pas, pourtant, il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos pour mieux réfléchir à ses propos lorsqu'il serait en face de la blonde. Il soupira, sortit de son lit et parti vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à boire, il faisait chaud en ce moment, et il n'aimait pas trop cela. Enfin, après avoir bu deux verres d'eau froide, il décida de prendre une bouteille avec lui, au cas où. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre que des bruit de pas se firent entendre. Il s'étonna de ne sentir aucun reiatsu, comme si ces personnes inconnues ne devaient pas être reconnues. Il haussa les épaules, sa priorité était avant tout de se reposer, les fugitifs ne relevaient pas de son travail, il en entendrait surement parler plus tard dans la matinée, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, alors il se recoucha, et réussi à trouver le sommeil en pensant à Rangiku et à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Le coq chanta, bientôt suivi des chants des oiseaux et des rires et discussions des shinigamis déjà levés. Des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte des appartements du capitaine de la dixième division, il se réveilla, agacé dès le réveil et parti ouvrir à ses malheureux pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. A peine eu t-il ouvert la porte, habillé de son haori que les trois subordonnés de sa division s'inclinèrent.

« Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya ! Nous venons vous donner un bref rapport des actions de la vice-capitaine dans le monde des humains !Lança le premier. »

Le jeune blanc fut surpris, était-ce une blague de la part de ses camarades ? Il ne l'espérait pas pour eux, mais après toutes les années à essayer de se faire respecter, il y était parvenu, les membres de la division n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter. Croisant les bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils et effrayant ses subordonnés, il demanda le rapport.

« Eh.. Eh bien, la vice-capitaine à abattu les deux hollows qui se trouvaient à Karakura, elle y est restée pour vérifier que tout se passerait bien et... On lui coupa la parole, une personne étonnement pressée.  
- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons reçu des nouvelles concernant Karakura et les hollows. S'excita l'arrivant.  
- Je t'écoute. Fit calmement le haut gradé.  
- Il semblerait que cinq hollows soient apparus aux extrémités de la ville, la vice-capitaine Matsumoto à tenu à s'en charger elle-même. Annonça t-il, rendant le capitaine perplexe.  
- Cela tombe bien, il fallait que j'aille dans le monde réel. Si quelqu'un m'envois des papiers, donnez-les au lieutenant Abarai. Termina t-il en partant, laissant les quatre autres shinigamis seuls. »

Marchant d'un pas nerveux, il croisa Ukitake et soupira intérieurement, il allait sûrement lui faire perdre du temps en le traitant comme un vulgaire enfant, ce comportement l'énervait au plus haut point, mais par politesse, il ne devait pas vexer son aîné et décida de s'arrêter afin de le saluer comme il se doit, il reçu bien évidemment une réponse en retour, accompagnée d'un sourire du capitaine malade.

« Tiens, Matsumoto-san ne vous accompagne pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda la plus âgé.  
- Non, elle est occupée. Je vais de ce pas la rejoindre. Rétorqua t-il fermement.  
- Oh, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Salua Ukitake avec un grand sourire. »

Pour une fois et heureusement, cela s'était passé rapidement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir dans le monde d'en dessous en essayant de croiser le moins de monde possible, discuter avec tous le Gotei 13 avait la fâcheuse tendance de l'agacer, surtout lorsqu'il croisait - aussi rarement que cela puisse se produire - le capitaine de la douzième division, Kurotshuchi Mayuri, et sa "fille" Nemu. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la vice-capitaine, mais il avait pitié d'elle car son père n'était qu'une personne cruelle, froide et obsédée par ses expériences aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pas de cœur, et ne connaissait surement pas la définition du mot « sentiment ».

De plus, il s'amusait sans arrêt à énerver le petit capitaine en lançant toute sortes de phrases inutiles et provocantes à son égard, ou à celui de sa division, en passant trop souvent sur Matsumoto, car il se délectait de voir les réactions du capitaine aux cheveux blancs lorsqu'il insultait sa lieutenante.

Après toutes ses pensées, il parvint enfin dans un lieu isolé, il invoqua alors un portail capable de faire passer ceux qui y entrent de la Soul Society au monde des humains, et inversement. Il se hâta de passer à travers cet entre-deux mondes et, une fois arrivé, se concentra à localiser le reiatsu de celle qu'il était venu chercher et aider. Evidemment, elle était en plein combat, Rangiku avait le don de toujours s'attirer des ennuis. C'était plus qu'agaç cette mission improvisée, il décida de la laisser dans son combat contre un hollow qui avait l'air plus fort que les autres et partit supprimer les deux derniers qu'il restait, cela lui ferait ça de moins à faire. Il termina sa tâche rapidement, ces ennemis étaient faibles, de bas niveau. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant sur celui que sa partenaire combattait, car il sentait son reiatsu diminuer, elle avait sûrement était touchée, et son étal mental ne devait pas l'inciter au combat.

Hitsugaya utilisa le Shunpo pour arriver plus rapidement à destination, il ne cilla, ne cria et ne fut pas surpris du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Matsumoto semblait en difficulté et peinait à respirer - à première vue -, Haineko était dispersée dans l'air et tournait autour de sa propriétaire, tentant vainement de la protéger des attaques de son assaillant. Il finit par froncer les sourcils. Bien-sûr que la force de ce hollow avait l'air grande, que faisait un arrancar à Karakura ? Et seul qui plus , le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, ce dit arrancar attaqua sans pitié la grande femme qui ne put esquiver ou se servir des cendres destructrices de son zanpakuto, attendant le choc contre les habitations derrière elle, elle fut surprise de ne rien sentir au bout de quelques secondes. Elle toussa puis ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en les balançant une fois sur son adversaire, et une fois sur ce qui l'avait retenue.

« Capitaine ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda t-elle en essuyant une trace de sang aux commissures de ses lèvres.  
- Je voulais voir du paysage. Mentit le garçon. »

Matsumoto ne sourit pas, avait-il trop de honte sur lui pour avouer qu'il était venu pour elle, ou avait-il trop de honte parce que sa lieutenante s'était faite battre aussi rapidement ? Elle baissa la tête, maintenant qu'il était là, il allait la remplacer dans son combat, il n'y avait plus d'inquiétudes à avoir, c'était terminé.

« Matsumoto, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu t'en vas comme ça. Souffla t-il en se mettant en position d'attaque.  
- Bien capitaine. Répondit-elle en reculant. »

Rangiku se mit à l'écart, elle était blessée, l'épaule déchiquetée et une vilaine entaille au niveau de la hanche. Ce maudit arrancar avait osé la mordre ! Quelle horrible monstre. Néanmoins, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait toucher aucune artères ou point vital, c'en aurait été fini d'elle. Mais la douleur était pourtant bien présente, et elle était plus intense que ces quelques blessures physique. Cela venait d'ailleurs, quelque chose oublié voulant refaire surface. Elle étouffa ce sentiment et déchira plusieurs morceaux de son uniforme pour faire un garrot. Sans couper le membre. Cela arrêterait le sang de couler pour un moment.

Au même moment, les éclats venant des sabres s'entrechoquaient, le seul bruit de ce fer habitait la zone, c'était comme si les deux combattants laissaient uniquement leurs épées parler, et rien d'autres. Pourtant, le représentant de la Soul Society en eu assez et entreprit de battre définitivement son adversaire, pour cela, il n'eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser le bankai, mais avant cela, avant de prononcer ce mot, son adversaire le salua avant de s'enfuir dans un trou noir apparut seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il soupira, rangea son arme dans son fourreau et partit vers sa lieutenante, ignorant un sentiment qui prenait de plus en plus de place, l'inquiétude. Était-elle gravement blessée ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Comment se sentait-elle ? Après cela, il aurait bien-sûr des choses à lui dire, mais son état était primordial. Ce fut avec quelques minutes de recherches qu'il l'a trouva, adossée contre un mur, les paupières closes, la tête penchée, le tissu sur son épaule était désormais rouge petit capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge, il déglutit avant de s'approcher d'elle, doucement. Son teint était blafard, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Son inquiétude grandissait, il avait peur de la perdre, il ne voulait pas qu'à cause de son stupide caractère, elle soit partie vers sa propre mort. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir terminé ce combat assez vite pour la sauver.

« M-Matsumoto ?/ Articula t-il avec difficulté. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, ses yeux brillèrent et il s'agenouilla devant le corps de sa vice-capitaine, doucement, il posa les mains sur ses joues et bougea son beau visage pour qu'il soit en face de lui. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, laissant cette fois les larmes troubler sa vue, elle ne répondait pas, pourquoi ? Après quelques hésitations, il se rapprocha encore d'elle afin de coller son oreille contre l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur.  
Il sourit comme un heureux quand il entendit des battements, faibles, mais ils étaient là. L'état de Rangiku était sûrement du à sa trop grande perte de sang. Il se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, il la vit ouvrir les yeux et se remit à sa hauteur.

« Ne te surmène pas Matsumoto, tu as perdu beaucoup de... Il fut coupé par la main de sa vice-capitaine contre sa joue.  
- Capitaine, vous pleurez ? Demanda t-elle faiblement. Elle essuya les larmes de son capitaine.  
-Non, je ne pleure pas. Rétorqua t-il, trop fier. »

Elle pouffa de rire, son cher capitaine ne changera donc jamais, et tant mieux, c'était ce côté qu'elle aimait le plus. Le doux capitaine Hitsugaya caché par un petit monstre avide de respect envers lui-même. Elle aimait ces deux côtés, tout chez lui en réalité l'attirait. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Matsumoto, tu as été là pour moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin, je suis là pour toi, je vais t'aider. Avoua t-il. »

Elle sourit, elle était la seule à connaître assez bien Hitsugaya pour savoir qu'il venait de s'excuser auprès d'elle, et qu'il n'en avait pas honte. Elle était décidément heureuse d'avoir pu partager autant d'années à ses côtés, et elle le sera d'avantage en continuant ainsi. La blonde vénitienne ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement, elle voulait à tout prix voir comment son capitaine s'en sortirait pour faire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« C'est une promesse, fais-moi confiance Matsumoto. Termina t-il, déterminé à l' aider.  
- Capitaine, c'est une promesse. »

Finalement, il l'avait dit. C'était la première fois que Rangiku Matsumoto voyait autant d'émotions et de sentiments passer sur le visage d'Hitsugaya. Il avait pleuré pour elle, elle le savait, et rien que de savoir ceci la remplissait de joie. Il la prit sur son dos et l'emmena voir Urahara Kisuke tout en parlant gaiement avec elle, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps.

« Au fait capitaine, il faudra faire un rapport sur l'arrancar... ? Demanda t-elle en espérant que ce ne soit pas sa tâche.  
- Ils pourront bien attendre une semaine ou deux. La rassura t-il.  
- Merci capitaine ! Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur ! »

Seul le temps peut effacer les blessures, aussi profondes soient-elle. Et si on précipitait un peu les choses ?

* * *

► Mot de l'auteure ◄ Mon tout premier one-shot sur le couple Hitsugaya x Matsumoto, enfin, l'idée de couple n'est pas vraiment abordée, ce n'est qu'une allusion, je trouve que ça suffit pour cet os. Une suite n'est pas prévue, ce serait plutôt un autre one-shot, qui viendra je ne sais pas quand, en attendant, j'écrirais toute sortes de drabbles, qui auront surement ce pairing en vedette. J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié cet os, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera plaisir. Pas de plagiat, partiel ou intégral, j'ai mis trois jours à écrire cet os, il m'appartient dans son intégralité.

Fuah. Je n'aime pas la mise en page de . En plus, j'ai eu un problème avec mon copier-coller u.u ... Enfin bref, reviews :)?


End file.
